


Sometimes, I remember her

by FernShaw



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, Not Beta Read, Onion is precious and Roguefort is doing their best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: Roguefort goes into a pretty big house to steal things and meets someone unexpected.
Kudos: 34





	Sometimes, I remember her

Roguefort had been through many different houses throughout their years of stealing, but this one was ... Peculiar. Something was off, a little impression that there was more than they could see. Well, it didn't matter much to them anyways. As long as there were fine goods to steal, they were just as delighted as usually. 

This house was pretty gigantic but weirdly empty. It had many small treasures that felt a lot more like ... Trophies. Or perhaps discoveries. They were mostly ancient relics like statues or small bracelets. And even between all of these ancient things, none of them seemed important, like religious statues or well detailed objects. They were normal everyday things, just old. They didn't feel like something people would buy for extremely high prices, more like something valued by emotional attachment. Roguefort started to feel a little bad for getting in this house ... Maybe this was just an old collector that appreciated things with a real love and not just yet another idiot who kept money for money. 

They entered another room and it seemed rather ... Empty. A few chairs scattered around, an old dollhouse and plushy was on the floor. They sighed and were about to go out when they heard something. 

"Who are you ? Are you haunting me too ..?"

It was ... A small little girl, in a corner of the room, sobbing while hugging what seemed to be an old doll. She was visibly terrified, and could barely move on her own. Roguefort had no idea of what to say. Not only they were not expecting to find a small child nearby (the reason why they chose this house was in hopes to escape the little detective that tend to get a little too much in their way) but didn't expect them to be so scared after seeing them. What were they supposed to do ?

"C-calm down, I'm not here to hurt you, I promise !"

"WAAAAH !! Don't get near me !!"

The kid hugged her doll closer and started to cry even harder. She was definitely not ready to deal with this kind of things at the moment. Roguefort didn't question it and started immediately to back down. They didn't care much if they scared an adult or two with their mysterious arrivals but they drew the line at children. 

"Listen. I am not here to do bad things to you and I don't want you to cry, okay ? I'm going to sit down, right here, and not move. And we're going to talk about why do you think I'm scary, until you find me not scary anymore."

"Sniff ... You promise you won't move ?"

"It's a promise."

The little girl hugged her doll closer but seemed a little less scared. 

"Who are you ?"

"My name is Roguefort cookie."

"Okay ... Umh ... What are you doing here ?"

"I ... Thought this home was abandoned and wanted to explore. You see, it looks very old here. I didn't know people still lived here. I am very sorry."

They were ... Half lying. They really thought the house didn't have anyone in, simply because it looked like one of these vacation houses rich people had. But saying the whole truth to her might've been a bad idea. 

"... Blackberry told me about exploring before. It looks nice."

"It is. You can discover a lot of new things when you explore."

"I don't think I'll ever try to do that because I'm too scared but looks very nice ... Also Blackberry told me that I can't leave the house. So I won't."

"Is blackberry a nice person ?"

"Yes. She gives me treats and tells me stories. I really like her."

Roguefort smiled and sighed.

"Do I still look scary to you ?"

"No. You look nice. I'm sorry for being scared."

They didn't even get to answer before the little girl dashed into their arms into a hug. It was a very childish thing to do, she probably didn't think much before doing it. But she needed warmth of someone, anyone. And Roguefort couldn't help but smile at that action. They returned the hug, and almost didn't notice that someone else was in the room.

"It is quite rare that Onion trusts people. You must really be special."

They looked behind them to see a lady in a maid dress holding a candle. They shivered, knowing that she would probably know that they weren't here just for "exploring".

"H-hello ! Well ... I sure am flattered to see that she... Appreciates me ?"

"Well, she rarely trusts people enough to hold her doll."

Roguefort looked down and ... The little girl has completely vanished. The only thing against their chest was a rabbit doll and an overwhelming nostalgia. 

"I won't even lie, I'm not mad at this point. Adventurer is immensely rich and I expected thieves to get in this house much sooner. At least you're not a bad person, that's better than what I expected."

"Okay, I get it, you're the one that's keeping the house while he's not here. But can you tell me where did the little girl went ? She seemed really scared. Letting her wander around like that is probably not a good idea."

"She was never here in the first place... At least not in the way you think. I am pretty surprised you were able to see her, most people don't notice her presence."

"Wait, do you mean ..."

They looked at the doll and shivered. 

"A GHOST ?!"

"That is correct. Onion isn't a living being anymore. What you witnessed was an apparition. She didn't want to scare you, she doesn't even know that her body doesn't exist anymore. I hope you can forgive her."

They looked at the doll once again and felt a tear roll out of their eye. They hugged it gently and put it on one of the chairs.

"Is she ... Happy here ?"

"She's a lot happier than before. It's always hard for her, but she'll be loved forever."

"... I'm glad."

Blackberry smiled and approached her candle to see the other cookie better. 

"May I offer you some tea ?"

"Well ... I certainly am not against it but let's say ... I was expecting a less welcoming approach form you."

"I rarely have visit, and you do not seem to be someone who disturbed the house in itself. I would be curious to know more about you with a nice cup of tea in hand."

"That would be appreciated... I guess."


End file.
